Dream On
by Eren Lovett
Summary: Por que soñar es indispensable en nuestras vidas, y no hay que desesperar pues esos sueños siempre se pueden hacer realidad, sin importar la dificultad para conseguirlos. Respuesta al Reto Soñador del foro Weird Sisters. Dramione esto es por ti Dreamer .


_Hola ^.^_

_Respuesta al Reto Soñador del foro Weird Sisters... pero quisiera mencionar que más que un simple reto esto es por ti Dreamer, donde quiera que estes espero que hayas encontrado la paz que tanto buscabas ^.^_ _las veo haya abajo chicas ^.^_

_**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que conozcan pertenece a J.K Rowling, lo desconocido es de mi autoría ^.^_

**

* * *

**

Dream On

"… _¿Qué es la vida? Un frenesí.  
¿Qué es la vida? Una ilusión,  
una sombra, una ficción,  
y el mayor bien es pequeño:  
que toda la vida es sueño,  
y los sueños, sueños son. "_

_Pedro Calderón de la Barca." La vida es sueño." Final del segundo acto._

_---------------_

Dicen que cuando vives, sueñas. Cuando sueñas, vives.

Draco Malfoy tenía sueños, ¿Quién no los tiene? Pero no se sentía tan vivo como quisiera. Tenía una misión, es verdad, pero el problema era que no quería cumplirla. Sabía el porqué debía hacerlo pero eso no le bastaba para sentirse pleno.

Su vida, de un momento a otro había dado un giro de 180 grados. Un cambio repentino y brusco. Pero aquel cambio, no iba a ser el único que recibiría. Pues ese giro pronto se convertiría en uno de 270 grados. Un poco más cercano a su antigua vida.

oOoOoOo

Un día, todo estaba iluminado por los rayos del sol. Claro, era un estúpido día de primavera, todas las parejas de novios disfrutaban alegremente de aquel brillante sol, y del ambiente cálido que se les presentaba.

Primavera, la estación del amor. ¡Ja! Como si de verdad sucediera lo que todas esperan. Encontrar al chico de sus sueños y enamorarse perdidamente de él. Eso sólo pasaba en los cuentos de hadas, y la vida de Hermione Granger no era precisamente uno de ellos.

La castaña tenía que lidiar día a día con los insultos de ese engreído y elitista chico rubio. Pero eso no era lo peor. Ron, ahora estaba saliendo con Lavender y era demasiado frustrante para ella tener que presenciar las empalagosas escenas que protagonizaba ese par. Por primera vez se sentía un ser asexuado, y es que después de haber llevado una relación con Viktor Krum ya nada era igual. Sí, eso había pasado ya hace dos años, pero aquél chico búlgaro, la veía como una chica. Y no como otros la veían, como una vil y asquerosa rata de biblioteca.

Al fin, salió de la sala común de Gryffindor, se sentía hambrienta, pero sin ganas de charlar con nadie. Se sentó a lado de Harry; no tenía que ignorar a Ron puesto que estaba bastante ocupado con "Lav-lav". Saludó a su amigo y se dispuso a desayunar.

Un viernes. Bueno, tenía ya el fin de semana por delante para despejar su mente y tomarse un pequeño descanso. Era hora que tomara uno puesto que en un par de semanas empezaban exámenes y no podía tomárselos tan a la ligera. Así que después de las clases se dispuso a ir a la biblioteca, tenía que adelantar lo que más le fuera posible aquella noche. No podía descuidar del todo sus libros por tomarse un descanso; aunque un descanso en la situación en la que ella se encontraba tal vez no valiera mucho la pena.

Descanso. Implicaba no hacer nada y tener que estar casi todo el día viendo la relación "palabras nulas" de Ron y Lavender. Podía lidiar con eso, o al menos eso creía.

En muchas ocasiones, tuvo que salir corriendo de la sala común. Preguntándose ¿Por qué, después de tantos años, no puede ser ella la que ocupe el lugar de Lavender? Sí, hubo momentos en los que sentía que la envidia le embargaba, pero no podía hacer nada. Su único consuelo. La biblioteca.

Y ahí estaba, de nuevo, devorando uno y otro libro con gran desesperación, su único escape era ese, leer.

La chica castaña se levantó perezosamente para emprender su viaje de regreso a su sala común. Tomó sus pergaminos y se dispuso a salir a toda prisa.

—¿Qué pasa Granger? ¿Ya se te hizo tarde para la camita?—

Mientras que para Hermione su escape era la lectura. Para Malfoy era molestar a quien se le parara enfrente. ¿Y quién mejor que a esa sangre sucia?

La muchacha pasó de largo sin siquiera mirarlo, no tenía el ánimo ni las ganas de hacerle caso.

—Cuando te hable me tienes que hacer caso. Asquerosa sangre sucia—

Hermione se detuvo en seco dando media vuelta, frustrada.

—¡Vete al diablo!—

La joven no se detuvo ni un momento para escuchar o descubrir la respuesta de Malfoy, así que continuó con su camino, dando media vuelta y sin mirar atrás.

Malfoy hizo una mueca de desagrado, y a continuación decidió retomar también su camino, por una parte Hermione se encontraba bastante alterada. Bueno, últimamente se alteraba más fácilmente que de costumbre. Era verdad que ya estaba más que acostumbrada a ser llamada "sangre sucia" y se limitaba a ignorar por completo a Malfoy. En cambio Malfoy, necesitaba distracción y aparentar muy poco interés en lo que estaba sucediendo en la sociedad mágica. Su objetivo era no levantar sospechas de sus planes para hacer entrar a los mortífagos. Algo difícil. Pero Hermione, solo deseaba dejar de lado el caso Ron para continuar con su vida como si nada estuviese pasando.

Ambos en sus respectivas salas comunes, en una soledad acompañada, y después de un momento de reflexión sobre sus propios problemas, cayeron en un sueño intranquilo.

…

El tiempo pasó muy rápido. Y para Hermione eso sólo significaba una cosa. Exámenes. Llevaba ya bastante tiempo preparándose para sus pruebas pero todos sabían que eso no le era suficiente.

Para Malfoy el paso que el tiempo daba era bastante acelerado, y se sentía nervioso. Nervioso por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero ese nerviosismo era prácticamente una tontería. Sabía que su plan no podía fallar, pues se acercaba a la perfección. Pero por otro lado, tenía que matar a Dumbledore. Sí, era verdad que no le quería para nada, ni siquiera le tenía el respeto que el resto de los estúpidos estudiantes le tenía. Es más, estaba completamente de acuerdo con su padre: Que era solo un vejete estúpido e incompetente, incapaz de llevar en orden un colegio de la altura de Hogwarts. Pero ¿Matarlo? Esas eran palabras mayores, él no quería convertirse en un asesino.

El día estaba nublado y hacía frío, un día imperfecto para salir a pasear, pero un buen pretexto para ensimismarse, o simplemente para mantenerse oculto en la sala común. No era muy extraño que estando en plena primavera el día tuviera ciertas características. Era un día típico, con el típico clima Inglés.

—Hermione—

Ron se acercó a la muchacha un tanto temeroso, no era para menos tomarse sus propias precauciones puesto que la última vez que trató de conversar con ella, terminó con un buen golpe en la cara.

La chica por su parte, se encontraba de espaldas a él, simplemente giró su cabeza 90 grados sin pronunciar palabra alguna, de esa forma dio a entender que le escuchaba.

—Hermione, escucha… se acercan exámenes y me preguntaba sí…—

¡Claro! ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes? Qué estúpida fue al pensar que Ron se iba a dignar por fin a ofrecerle una disculpa por su inmaduro comportamiento. Aunque, a decir verdad quien se comportaba de una forma inmadura también era ella. ¿Llorar por un chico? Eso era algo que ni ella misma se imaginó hacer jamás.

—¡Eres realmente imposible Ronald!—

La joven castaña una vez más desde que Ron tenía "novia" salió enfadada, a toda prisa de ahí. Quería estar sola, quería llorar y quería desahogarse por lo ingenua que había sido.

Al pasar exactamente frente a la biblioteca tuvo que aminorar el paso. Su vista estaba nublada por las lágrimas que estaban próximas a derramarse por sus mejillas. Intentó contenerlas pero le fue imposible. Cuando menos lo esperó, sintió su rostro humedecerse y por fin se rindió y cedió a llorar, a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho. Se sintió derrotada y completamente sola. Sus dos mejores amigos le estaban dando la espalda, Harry no decía ni hacía nada en cuanto a la relación que ahora llevaba con Ron. Y Ron ni se diga, solo intentó reconciliarse con ella ¿Para qué? Para que le ayudara a pasar sus exámenes.

Lloró durante un largo rato, arrodillada junto a la entrada de la biblioteca, no le importaba si pasaban sus compañeros, y tampoco le importaba lo que pensaran.

—¡Vaya! No sabía que tú, sangre sucia estabas pidiendo perdón por haber existido. Creo que todos los de tu misma ralea deberían hacer lo mismo—

Sólo eso faltaba. Que Draco Malfoy se apareciera en aquel mismo instante. El chico por una parte agradeció profundamente que no lo haya visto nadie salir de la biblioteca. Había días como esos en los que no salía de ahí, necesitaba darse ideas para llevar a cabo su misión, pero a pesar de que su plan estaba ya más que listo, se había vuelto una costumbre en él ir a aquel lugar, solo para ver qué encontraba de nuevo y distraerse imponiendo su autoridad a los niños de primer año que ahí se encontraban.

Aquel comentario estaba cargado de ácido, que sólo ocasionó que Hermione se sintiera peor. Pero no por eso iba a dejar que Malfoy la maldijera a su antojo.

—¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que te vayas al diablo y me dejes en paz?—

Sí, era verdad que ya la había visto llorar cuando utilizó por primera vez el término "sangre sucia" para referirse a ella. Pero nunca la había visto llorar de ese modo y se sintió extraño. Extraño porque él había experimentado el sabor de las lágrimas y sintió cierto remordimiento pues él también era humano. También sentía desdichas y alegrías, como cualquier otro. No era un tipo insensible, no. Tenía la capacidad de odiar, de amar y hasta de llorar.

El silencio en el ambiente reinó. Sólo se escuchaba la respiración entrecortada de la muchacha, cansada de tanto llorar.

—Bastantes, de eso puedes estar segura—

Draco continuó con su camino, enojado consigo mismo. ¿Sentir remordimientos por esa impura? No era precisamente muy Malfoy. Caminaba presuroso y maldiciendo a Granger por lo que le había hecho sentir. Tal vez en aquéllos días su humor, en parte, era bastante sensible.

Mientras el rubio se alejaba de Hermione, la joven trató de levantarse, lo más rápido que se lo permitieron sus piernas que ahora se encontraban entumecidas.

Por su estado de ánimo no pudo percatarse del tono de voz que había utilizado Malfoy en su última frase, no era precisamente una voz sarcástica sino de enojo. Pero con el caminar del tiempo en aquel día nublado, los recuerdos de la escena que había protagonizado le venían poco a poco a su mente.

Decidió dar una vuelta a la biblioteca. Tomó un libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y se sumióo en la lectura, olvidándose de todos y de todo.

Mientras tanto Draco Malfoy, se encontraba acostado en su habitación, no tenía nada qué hacer y los exámenes le tenían sin cuidado.

Cerró sus ojos grises y se dispuso a dormir, últimamente el sueño no le había favorecido mucho y en esta ocasión no sería la excepción. Las imágenes de un nuevo sueño aparecían poco a poco.

Primero no logró visualizarlas, eran solo imágenes difusas y por ende confusas. Pero después, al fin, pudo visualizar la primera imagen, era él mismo, observando llorar a Granger. Estaba soñando exactamente lo que había visto aquella misma tarde, pero en aquel sueño, había algo distinto, él se acercaba hacía la chica, sentía cierta necesidad de consolarla, pues en más de una ocasión a él le hubiera gustado que alguien se acercara así a ofrecer su hombro; pero además de no tener más amigos que sus dos guardaespaldas y Zabini quien por cierto no era mucho de fiar, había una parte de él, sino es que la predominante que no quería que lo vieran así, llorando. Pero justamente cuando tocaba el hombro de Granger, la imagen cambió hasta convertirse en una pesadilla, ahora veía al lord oscuro torturando a su madre, a su padre y hasta a él mismo. Logrando así distinguir el sueño de la realidad.

Al fin logro abrir los ojos, de una forma brusca y se levantó. El día había llegado a su fin, y la oscuridad reinaba ahora en la habitación, no había nadie aún. Claro, todos estaban desvelándose como era su costumbre en una de las múltiples fiestas que organizaban las serpientes.

Primero pensó un poco en aquel sueño, pero no le tomó importancia. Al final de cuentas fue sólo un estúpido sueño.

Hermione volvió a su sala común después de haber terminado por lo menos la mitad de aquel libro. Tenía que despejar su mente pero sobre todo calmarse. Y lo había conseguido.

—Hermione, ¿Dónde has estado?— Preguntó Harry en el momento en el que la chica entró a la sala común y se sentó en uno de los sillones más cercanos a la chimenea.

—Estaba en la biblioteca, ya sabes. ¿Necesitas algo?—

Debía prevenirse antes de sacar cualquier conclusión sobre la preocupación de Harry, él era un chico que en verdad se preocupaba por sus amigos, pero también necesitaba frecuentemente de la ayuda de Hermione, no tanto como Ron. Eso era claro.

—Nada, es sólo… Olvídalo—

La chica castaña suspiró, luego observó su reloj de muñeca y se percató de lo tarde que era, así que decidió ir a dormir.

—Buenas noches Harry—

Una vez acostada, se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos, se sentía mal, sí, pero ya no lloraba. Había llorado lo suficiente aquella tarde, sus lágrimas se habían extinto, temporalmente.

…

Lunes. ¡Qué rápido pasa el tiempo! Hacía ya dos semanas de lo sucedido con Ron y con Malfoy. Bueno, respecto a la escena protagonizada con Malfoy no había diferencia alguna, la misma rutina. Hermione frente a Malfoy. Malfoy frente a Hermione. Se insultaban y después cada quien emprende su propio camino hacia destinos diferentes. Sí, siempre sus caminos iban separados, pero conforme avanzaban, esos caminos comenzaban a formar uno sólo, el caso era que: ninguno de los dos lo sabía.

El rubio estaba más aburrido de lo habitual, se encontraba recargado sobre su pupitre y tenía en su rostro una mueca de fastidio que se tornó más notoria cuando escuchó voz de aquélla sangre sucia que tanto aborrecía en el planeta.

Volvió sus ojos hacia el pupitre de donde provenía aquélla voz y los fijo ahí durante largo rato. Había algo en ella que llamaba su atención, pero no la suficiente para formularse cientos de preguntas en su cabeza. Aún la veía como una cosa más sentada sobre una banca. Así que se volvió para prestar un poco de atención a la clase y así alejar cualquier pensamiento ya sea "bueno" o "malo" de su cabeza hasta terminar con aquella tortura escolar.

Al término de la clase, todos guardaron sus respectivos libros y salieron, Malfoy, como siempre, salió empujando casi a la mitad del salón y entre ellos empujó a Hermione a quien sólo le dirigió una mirada de desprecio y continuó con su camino. La chica castaña hizo mismo. Siempre era igual. Así que no se sintió mal por eso ni mucho menos, tenía cosas más importantes que maldecir a Malfoy, así que pasó de largo y se dirigió directamente a su sala común. Tenía que adelantar lo más que le fuera posible de la tarea que acababan de asignarles.

Esa era su rutina ahora. Antes por lo menos pasaba tiempo con sus amigos paseando por los terrenos de Hogwarts o yendo a visitar a Hagrid, pero ahora ni siquiera tenía ganas de hacerlo.

…

Los días comenzaron a pasar con bastante rapidez, los exámenes habían terminado y los días relajados en los que sólo tenían que esperar las notas habían llegado. Era un buen tiempo y faltaba, relativamente, muy poco para comenzar las vacaciones de verano. Aquello implicaba el ataque a Hogwarts pero eso comenzaba a pasar a segundo plano.

Durante todo aquel tiempo, Malfoy comenzaba a observar con detenimiento a Hermione, después de aquel sueño había algo que llamaba su atención y era que ella se encontraba en una situación algo difícil. Y no era porque a Malfoy le importara lo que sucediera con ella pero desde el día que la vio completamente desecha, tirada llorando con amargura junto a la biblioteca, se había preguntado ¿Por qué estaba en tan malas condiciones?

Aquel día, después de su último examen, Malfoy había decidido darse una vuelta por la biblioteca, y para su no tan grata sorpresa ahí estaba Granger, devorando nuevamente un libro con desesperación. Era una escena ya común, pero la diferencia estaba en que, la chica castaña conforme leía, lágrimas traviesas escapaban de sus ojos, que ya se encontraban seriamente hinchados por tanto llorar. Si continuaba con esta situación, pronto le robaría el apodo a Myrtle y ella se convertiría en Hermione la llorona.

—¿Qué es este hedor? ¡Ah! Debí imaginarme que estabas tú aquí—

El chico tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón y tenía en su rostro su típica sonrisa torcida de desagrado pero a la vez de diversión.

—En serio Malfoy, déjame en paz, no estoy de humor para soportar tus sarcasmos—

La voz de Hermione sonaba débil y triste. Cuando la chica dirigió sus ojos hacia el rostro de Malfoy, el semblante del chico se tornó serio, acto extraño, por lo menos para la joven.

—¿Por qué lloras?— Dijo tajante el chico, hacía ya varios días que la había visto llorar y por alguna razón quería asegurarse si su teoría era cierta. Lloraba a causa de la estúpida comadreja.

—Eso es algo que a ti no te importa, así es que déjame sola—

¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué tuvo que preguntarle? Eso era algo que él jamás en la vida haría, mucho menos en los sueños más drogados que pudiera tener.

—Como quieras—

Era obvio que no iba a dejarla sola y mucho menos en paz, ¡Claro que tenía que molestarla! Así que se sentó frente a ella y la miró fijamente sin pronunciar palabra alguna pero con una sonrisa impudente en sus labios.

Hermione cerró con fuerza el libro y se levantó, estaba enojada, y no era para menos. Abrió un par de veces los labios para replicar pero los cerró inmediatamente al no saber qué decir exactamente, así que derrotada se dio media vuelta y se dirigió directamente a la salida de la biblioteca.

El chico no movió ni un solo dedo y sólo se limitó a observar cómo ella salía de la biblioteca con las manos vacías, luego bajó su mirada para posarla sobre los libros olvidados, tomó uno entre sus manos y pudo distinguir en la cubierta del mismo "_Hermione Jane Granger". _

Ahora tenía uno de los libros de la sangre sucia, y no sabía el por qué de su pequeña alegría al tener uno de los objetos más valiosos de la chica, ahora podría hostigarla aun más para que la castaña recuperara sus libros. Aunque ahora la pregunta era: ¿Acaso Granger se había puesto nerviosa?

Él bien lo sabía, no había chica que pudiera resistirse a él, pero ¿Granger? ¡Vaya! Esa sí fue toda una sorpresa.

Malfoy se quedó un rato más en la biblioteca, hojeaba con pereza el libro de la castaña, y de un momento a otro sintió que sus párpados le pesaban terriblemente, bostezó y se levantó con lentitud para regresar a su sala común. La soledad le gustaba pero comenzaba desagradarle conforme pasaba el tiempo y conforme observaba a Granger. Todo aquel tiempo, mientras la observaba sentía cómo sus pensamientos comenzaban a cambiar respecto a ella, pero nunca les tomó importancia, no hasta ese día que vio cómo arrugaba su nariz mientras él la molestaba.

"_Pero ¿Qué carajos estás haciendo Draco?" _Se preguntó cuando llegaba a su dormitorio y aventaba el libro hacia la cama como si éste le quemara.

El rubio decidió darse un baño, mientras sentía cómo resbalaba el agua por su piel pálida cerró los ojos y sonrió. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, había días en los que creía haber olvidado cómo hacerlo, pero ahí estaba sonriendo de nuevo. Sentía cómo un pequeño rayo de luz iluminaba su camino, era extraño, es verdad. Pero, mientras sintiera cómo, poco a poco, su vida comenzaba a enderezarse ¿Qué importaba?

—¡Maldita sea!— Murmuró Hermione al darse cuenta que sus brazos no sostenían ni un solo libro. — ¡Qué estúpida soy! —

Sí, se había portado como una estúpida frente a Malfoy al grado de olvidar sus libros pero ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Bien, tal vez se trataba sólo que su mente se había bloqueado a causa de… bueno, en realidad no sabía la causa pero ¡No iba a confundirse en nada y mucho menos le iba a tomar atención a eso! Su único objetivo era conseguir a sus mejores amigos, a quienes no la habían abandonado en ningún momento.

Durmió tranquila, seguramente Malfoy no querría siquiera agarrar esos libros que estaban ya contaminados por el simple hecho de haber sido tocados por ella, así que mañana seguramente estarían en uno de los cajones de la señora Pince.

…

Al día siguiente, el chico rubio se levantó más temprano de lo que acostumbraba, su humor era bastante relajado, lo cual le hizo recordar los tiempos en los que no se preocupaba de nada y así lo sentía.

Mientras metía sólo algunos de sus libros a su mochila, pudo divisar un par de tomos sobre su cómoda, y sin dudarlo los tomó y los guardó en dicha mochila. Al terminar su labor se dirigió directamente al Gran Comedor, al entrar ahí estaba ella, dando la espalda, como siempre, a la mesa de Slytherin, pareciera que hubiera dormido bien, sus ojos lucían realmente lindos, y es que después de haberlos visto hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar ahora se podía apreciar el color café claro que poseían.

—Pero ¿Qué te trae por aquí Malfoy? Creí que ya nunca volverías a comer algo—

—Zabini, hazle un favor al mundo ¿Sí? ¡Cállate!—

Mientras el rubio desayunaba, no podía despegar sus ojos grises de Hermione, ahora reía, no como alguna vez la vio reírse cuando cara rajada le había contado alguna especie de chiste. Era una chica bastante extraña sino es que bipolar, a pesar de estar sentada frente a la comadreja, pareciera que no le afectaba en absoluto que Ron no le hiciera caso por estar besándose con Lavender.

Desayunó despacio, al final de cuentas todavía tenía bastante tiempo para que comenzaran las clases. Vio cuando la castaña se levantó muy apresuradamente y salió del Gran Comedor. No sabía por qué pero tenía el presentimiento de que se dirigía a la biblioteca para recuperar sus libros. El rubio hubiera dado lo que fuera por reírse al ver la cara que ponía al enterarse de que ninguno de sus libros estaba ahí.

Terminó de desayunar y se levantó perezosamente para dirigirse al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Y Hermione ya se encontraba ahí sentada junto a Harry.

—… le pregunté a la señora Pince y no encontró nada.— La chica ser mordió el labio inferior al terminar de contarle a Harry lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Estaba claro que había omitido un par de detalles.

Para Hermione, era la primera vez que sentía que el tiempo estaba en su contra, el caminar de los minutos era bastante lento, y eso le fastidiaba, tenía que iniciar la búsqueda de sus libros, recorrería la biblioteca, hasta la sección prohibida de ser necesario, pero esos libros tenían que regresar a su poder a como diera lugar.

La chica estaba bastante nerviosa, pero no por eso iba a dejar de prestar atención a la clase, estaba concentrada, y de un momento a otro sintió como un papel arrugado caía sobre su falda. Lo desarrugó con sumo cuidado para no ser vista por Snape.

"_Si quieres recuperar tus libros ve a la biblioteca a las 7:00 PM."_

Volteó apresuradamente hacia atrás, quería saber de dónde provenía esa nota, y quién era la persona que tenía sus libros, y además tenía el interés de verla en un lugar específico, a una hora específica. Bueno, tratándose de sus libros, no importaba nada.

Arrugó de nueva cuenta el diminuto trozo de pergamino y lo guardó disimuladamente en su mochila.

…

Hermione estaba intrigada por recuperar sus libros, más bien por saber en poder de quién estaban, así que faltando 15 minutos para la hora señalada en aquella nota, la chica castaña salió de la sala común de Gryffindor y se encaminó a toda prisa hacia la biblioteca.

—Eres muy impuntual Granger—

Draco Malfoy la esperaba sentado en una de las mesas del fondo del lugar, tenía el semblante aburrido pero su típica sonrisa estaba dibujada en su rostro.

—Creo que mi impuntualidad es algo que en verdad no te importa. ¿Tienes mis libros? Porque si es así…—

Quería terminar con todo eso lo más rápido posible, no quería soportar ni una sola burla.

—Tranquila, ya los tendrás, pero antes quiero que me digas una cosa— En ese momento el chico se puso de pie para acercarse a ella, acción que Hermione aprovechó para buscar con la mirada sus más preciados libros, pero no los veía por ninguna parte.

—Ni siquiera mis libros tienes, así que no te voy a decir nada, además tú no eres nadie para pedirme explicaciones—

Un paso más, cada vez que la chica hablaba, Malfoy daba un paso más.

—No te las estoy pidiendo, ya que si quieres comenzar a darlas, no tengo porque quejarme—

La cercanía de Draco, comenzaba a poner nerviosa a la chica. No era que Draco le gustara, no para nada. Pero no podía negar lo atractivo que era Draco. _"¡Vamos Hermione es Draco Malfoy! El ser más despreciable del planeta ¿Cómo puedes ponerte nerviosa?" _

—Mira, sólo quiero mis libros ¿Sí?—

El chico solo la miraba, continuaba sonriendo y acercándose a la chica. Tenía que saber la respuesta a lo que había estado preguntándose desde aquel sueño y desde que comenzó a observar a Hermione. Le parecía una chica interesante a pesar de ser una sabelotodo, sabía cómo era ella, pero no del todo, solo lo sabía por la forma en la que le contestaba cuando él la molestaba y de un tiempo a otro le agradaba ver cómo se enojaba con él y ahora que estaban completamente solos en un lugar donde ni las moscas se paraban a esa hora, era su oportunidad para descubrir lo que en verdad sentía por ella.

—Dime, ¿Qué te hace pensar que te los daré tan fácilmente?—

Muy bien, esto estaba empeorando cada vez más. Hermione quería apartarse del camino del rubio pero las señales que su cerebro enviaba a sus piernas por alguna extraña razón no llegaban a su destino, provocando que la chica se quedara de pie sin mover ni un solo músculo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Serás accesible o…?—

—¿O qué Malfoy?— La chica lo interrumpió, retándolo de esa forma.

Él no dijo nada, solo dejó de avanzar, estaba ya a solo unos cuantos centímetros de Hermione y sonrió, claro una risa bastante Malfoy que no sorprendió a la castaña.

—Te he estado observando Granger, y lloras en silencio, de una forma que ni siquiera cara rajada se da cuenta. ¿Por qué?—

Hermione guardó silencio, analizando con detenimiento las palabras de Malfoy, cuyo rostro se encontraba serio, pero con un pequeño rasgo de fastidio, como si algo le molestara, como si estuviese arrepentido de lo que acababa de decir.

—¿Por qué tanto interés? ¿Fue una apuesta? ¿O necesitas nuevas herramientas para molestarme?— Esta situación comenzaba a desesperar a la muchacha, y no era para menos, después de haber sido el blanco perfecto de las burlas de Malfoy, era lógico que se esperara lo peor si se sinceraba con él solo para conseguir sus libros.

—No lo sé, tal vez—

El rubio se encogió de hombros sin darle mucha importancia a las preguntas que Hermione había formulado. Y la chica que ya estaba más que desesperada, explotó.

—Malfoy, dame mis libros. Créeme no estoy de muy buen humor para estar soportando tus comentarios. ¿Crees que es muy bonito estar en la situación en la que me encuentro ahora? Si me has visto llorar, date por bien servido, ha de ser un gran placer verme así ¿No te parece? ¿Para qué buscas más? Claro como tú eres un ser despreciable que ni siquiera sentimientos ha de tener. Te es muy fácil hacer todo esto ¿No? Así que ¿Por qué no vas y te buscas a otra estúpida de quien burlarte? porque de verdad yo ya no te soporto y ni pienso soportarte más.—

Después, el silencio reinó durante unos cuantos segundos. Malfoy pudo ver que tan mal se encontraba Hermione y su teoría estaba más que comprobada. Pero no fue todo, su enojo se debió a la forma en que la chica se dirigió a él. Pudo divisar un par de lágrimas próximas a salir de los ojos castaños de Granger, pero ella no permitió que salieran; al menos no completamente, pues se limpió sus ojos lo más rápido que se lo permitieron sus manos.

—¿Crees que sentir dolor por la comadreja es malo? Ni siquiera sabes el significado de Dolor. Al menos no en el sentido estricto de la palabra, todo eso no es comparado con lo que yo he tenido que sufrir—

La miró de la forma más fría posible, nunca, ni siquiera el odio que alguna vez sintió por ella provocó que la mirara de esa forma. Dio media vuelta y de un estante sacó un par de libros, los dejó sobre la mesa y salió de la biblioteca sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Ahora Granger era quien se encontraba dudosa. ¿Malfoy hablándole de dolor? ¿Qué habría pasado con él? Tenía que averiguarlo, tal vez las sospechas de Harry eran ciertas, y se encontraba trabajando para el señor oscuro.

La situación de ambos estaba en lo más profundo de un pozo, en el lugar donde la luz solar no puede siquiera alcanzar a tocar ni un solo mililitro de agua. Tal vez para Hermione tendría arreglo pero para Malfoy. Cuando comenzaba a ver ese rayo de luz en su camino todo se vino debajo de un momento para otro. Estaba arrepentido de haber intentado hablar con Granger sobre lo que ocurría. Sabía el por qué le había lastimado pero intentaba bloquear esos pensamientos. Ahora necesitaba demostrarle lo humano que era, y a eso se dedicaría el resto de sus días en Hogwarts.

Hermione permaneció sola en la biblioteca, tratando de analizar las palabras de Malfoy. Era verdad que lo había notado extraño desde que Harry presentó sus sospechas. Pero con esta última pelea, había descubierto que fuera lo fuera lo que estaría tramando el rubio. Era algo que ni a él le gustaba, y había sentido cierto remordimiento por haberlo llamado inhumano, pues le había demostrado todo lo contrario.

…

El tiempo continuaba caminando muy aprisa, y ya había pasado una semana desde lo ocurrido con Malfoy. La chica sabía que Harry en uno de esos días transcurridos había encontrado a Malfoy llorando en el baño de chicas, y que intentó probar un maleficio que había encontrado en su libro de pociones perteneciente al Príncipe Mestizo. Era verdad que se había molestado bastante y un día en el que estaba en la biblioteca, pasó por la enfermería y sintió la pequeña necesidad de pasar.

—¿Malfoy?—

La muchacha no estaba muy segura si debía estar o no ahí. Mientras ella entraba y le llamaba, el chico no hizo caso alguno a la presencia de Hermione, al contrario volteó su rostro al lado contrario al que se encontraba la castaña.

—Escucha, yo… lo… lo lamento. Lamento haberte hablado de esa forma, aquel día en la biblioteca, lo he estado pensando y no te di las gracias por salvar mis libros—

Al fin volteó a verla y sólo levantó una de sus cejas luciendo una de sus sonrisas-muecas que tanto acostumbraba a hacer.

—¡Vaya! Ya era hora que te disculparas ¿No crees?—

La chica no lo podía creer. Iba a disculparse con Malfoy por su comportamiento y él… Él se comporta como siempre. Cínico.

—Estoy hablando en serio, Malfoy y créeme que…—

—Yo también—

El rubio la interrumpió y su semblante se volvió serio.

—¿Por qué lo haces?—

Hermione comenzó a acercarse a donde estaba acostado el chico y se sentó en una silla próxima a la cama. Mientras tanto Draco se acomodaba para poder quedar sentado y así verla mejor, y se encogió de hombros, demostrando así que no sabía la respuesta a la pregunta de Granger.

—¿Tú?— Se aventuró a preguntar.

Ella suspiró y su mirada se perdió en la nada. —Tampoco lo sé. Aunque… olvídalo—

—Bien—

Ninguno de los dos podía creer la escena que estaban protagonizando. ¿Cómo era posible que Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger tuvieran una conversación civilizada? Algo malo estaba pasando seguramente.

…

Draco estuvo varios días instalado en la enfermería, y Hermione iba diario a visitarlo. Al final de cuentas, Harry pensaba que sus salidas inesperadas eran directo a la biblioteca. Además, por alguna extraña razón se había vuelto una costumbre visitarlo, aunque tal vez no tan extraña, había encontrado en Malfoy, a alguien que la escuchara y eso daba miedo, pero descubrió muchas cosas en el rubio que nunca se imaginó encontrar, y ese nuevo Draco le gustaba. Le gustaba bastante.

—Te veo estúpidamente feliz Granger—

La chica sonrió. Hace mucho que no lo hacía, pero le agradó volver a sentir esa sensación.

Es increíble cómo, de un tiempo a otro, los grandes enemigos se hayan convertido en tan buenos amigos, aunque claro, el sarcasmo y el cinismo de Malfoy no podían faltar en cada conversación. Pero independientemente de eso, a Hermione le gustaba la compañía de él y viceversa, aunque después no supieran que pasaría con ambos, pues sería peligroso que el colegio se enterara que el gran Draco Malfoy tuviera una amistad con la sangre sucia de Hermione Granger.

—Bueno, ya estás bien. Mañana saldrás de aquí. Y… ¿Qué pasará con nosotros?—

Draco ya sabía que le había sucedido a Granger pero ella no sabía lo que pasaba ni lo que pasaría con el rubio. Así que antes de marcharse de la enfermería aquella noche quedaron en verse en secreto en la biblioteca.

—Hasta mañana. Hermione—

Era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre de pila y la chica ante tal acción, se sonrojó y solo consiguió sonreír.

—Hasta mañana— dijo finalmente.

Hermione, desde hace tiempo, había soñado con encontrar a alguien que la escuchara y fuera su amigo. Alguien que no fuera Harry, quien en los últimos tiempos había estado bastante ocupado. Y de la nada, había aparecido Draco en su vida, no como su enemigo, no como uno más, sino como su amigo, y probablemente, algo más. Al fin la vida le sonreía. Comenzaba a figurar en la lista de la felicidad, era una sensación extraña después de llorar tanto, pero esa sensación, a pesar de su extrañeza era más que agradable y bienvenida en su vida.

Eran las ocho de la noche y Draco al igual que Hermione ya estaban en la biblioteca.

La chica al ver a Draco sonrió y levantó su mano en forma de saludo, él la miró y sintió una satisfacción enorme al verla sonreír de esa forma. Satisfacción porque era él quien le había devuelto la sonrisa a su rostro, al menos podía hacer algo bueno, así que sonrió de lado para hacerle saber que también estaba feliz de verla de nuevo.

A lo largo de aquellos días pasados, en sus encuentros, Hermione se sentía cada día menos infeliz. Al igual que Draco.

—Hola, Draco—

El chico sonrío de lado al escuchar su nombre. Y se acercó a ella muy lentamente cuando entró al lugar, cuando al fin estuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de la chica se detuvo en seco y sólo se limitó a mirarla, asintió una vez con la cabeza en forma de saludo.

—¿Qué tienes?— Pregunta la chica extrañada del silencio de Draco.

—Nada, es solo que…— Una pausa se produjo, él se encontraba extraño pero no era motivo para preocuparse, el tono de su voz era como cualquier otro día, aburrido, lento pero denotaba cierto entusiasmo. Justo como en las múltiples conversaciones con la chica en la que en algunas ocasiones era ella quien hablaba más, sincerándose de una forma extraordinaria con él. Mientras que él solo le contaba ciertos detalles de su situación que poco a poco se fue olvidando de ella, para sólo prestar atención al lado amable, entusiasta y hasta feliz de su vida. Sin duda Hermione había sido lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado ese año.

—…quiero…— Él quería agradecerle. Agradecerle por brindarle apoyo, por ser su "amiga" por todo, pero, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil? Claro, la respuesta era que nunca había tenido que agradecer nada a nadie. Suspiró. —Gracias—

Hermione no podía creer lo que había escuchado, nunca, pero nunca se imagino una escena similar a la que estaban protagonizando. Pero le gustaba, era una enorme sorpresa, es verdad pero la sensación que experimentó en ese momento fue agradable, fue única.

—A ti—

Draco extendió uno de sus brazos para tocar la barbilla de Hermione, y así propiciar que ella lo mirara directamente a los ojos, dio un paso más y de esa forma desapareció la distancia que los mantenía separados. Primero el muchacho rozó los labios de ella, que se encontraban temblorosos, toda ella estaba temblando, pero después cuando el chico comenzó a insistir en ese roce y comenzó a besarla, lenta y tímidamente, ella se relajó abriendo un poco más sus labios para así profundizar el beso.

Cuando lograron separarse, sólo se miraron. Hermione sonriendo, era feliz, realmente feliz. Y Draco también lo era, después de hablarse con la mirada Hermione lo abrazó y así permanecieron, en medio de la biblioteca.

¿Cuántas veces habían soñado con un momento muy similar a éste? ¿Cuántas veces habían soñado con tener un hombro en donde llorar? ¿Cuántas veces habías deseado ser escuchados y apoyados por alguien? Eran demasiadas las veces en las que soñaban con todo esto. Y ahora que tenían ese momento, eran felices, ambos. Ahora que tenían ese hombro donde llorar sus penas, ya no lo necesitaban. Pero, tenían a esa persona que los escucharía y apoyaría. Sin buscarla la habían encontrado.

Y es que la vida nos tiene sorpresas y nos tiene tristezas, pero el mayor regalo que la vida nos puede dar, es la felicidad. La felicidad que, tarde o temprano llega a tocar las puertas de nuestras vidas, de distintas formas, en distintos lugares, con distintas personas, pero es una de las razones por las que Draco y Hermione continuaron con su vida, porque tenían sueños que cumplir, y uno de esos sueños se había cumplido. Y lo demás, ya es historia.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo lindas_

_Pues, bueno este es mi reto, a decir verdad lo encontré como un verdadero reto, me costó mucho trabajo y es que nunca había hecho un Dramione en forma de one-shot, no con la misma calidad que éste, que por cierto espero que les haya gustado. _

_Este one-shot sí, decidí hacerlo un Dramione porque sabia que a Dreamer le gustaba mucho el Dramione y se me hace una forma bonita de recordarla con una de las parejas que tanto le gustaba ^.^_

_Por último espero sus jitomatazos con ansias jaja y bueno el título es por la canción de Aerosmith Dream On, una de mis canciones favoritas ^.^ _

_Con cariño _

_**Eren Lovett**_


End file.
